


Does This Make Me A Bad Friend

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Category: Mr. Young (TV)
Genre: Dadam, M/M, sort of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: Adam has a crush on Derby and has been avoiding the dreaded overnight. It's finally come and Adam thinks he's got this. Until the next morning when Derby seems to be having a wet dream, and Adam too close. Is he a bad friend? Does Derby know what he's doing? Will this be the end of their friendship or the start of something new? Read to find out.





	

Usually Adam wouldn’t be so nervous, he’d stayed over at Derby’s a hundred times. But this time was different. Recently Adam had been having…  _ feelings _ . He’d like to say they started after Echo rejected him, but he knew it was way before that. He just used his attraction to Echo to cover for his feelings for Derby. In all honesty it had started when they were kids. He didn’t realize what they were until after the sexual attraction started. And he hasn’t stayed over since before that. He had become pretty skilled at avoiding it, but Derby seemed to be feeling like Adam didn’t want to hang out with him. So, they had finally reached the inevitable. 

The dreams started after seeing him in that ballet get up. That night he couldn’t stop thinking about those tight tights and that pink top that hugged his lithe muscles so perfectly. This was a huge problem. Hanging out was fine, it was the sleeping arrangements he was worried about. They’d always slept in the same bed, and there lies the problem. He couldn’t just sleep on the floor. Derby would know something was up. He was just going to have to suck it up and hope for the best.

……………

Adam had made it through most of the night. They’d played video games and watched movies. Now it was time for bed and he doesn’t know what he’s going to do.

“It’s really hot tonight.” Derby said as he stripped off his shirt.

“Yeah.” Adam was too distracted thinking about what to do. When he looked up Derby was in nothing but his boxers. Adam’s eyes widened as he felt his mouth water. Yeah this was a problem. Derby looked like a god. There was sweat glistening on his pecs and bisceps.  _ He was gonna be the death of me. _

“Adam. Aadamm.” Derby tried to get his best friend’s attention. When he got nothing in reply he walk over and bent down till he was eye level with Adam. “You in there?” 

Adam blinked and realized how close they were.  _ I could just lean over and kiss him. _ He faked a cough and turned his head away. “What?”

“I called your name multiple times. Are you ok? You looked a little spacey. That or you were staring at my rippling abs.” Derby smirked at the genious. “Where you checking me out Adam?”

Adam laughed it off. “You wish, Perv.” He pushed Derby backwards.  _ His chest is just the right amount of hard and soft. Deep breathe Adam. Deep breathe. _

Derby chuckled. “You wish you had all of this.” He did a body roll.  _ God that was hot. And that hip thrust. Focus Adam. You can’t risk him finding out. _

“Yup. You got me. Scrawny and pasty. I’ll be lucky if I can keep my hands to myself.”  _ If he only knew how true that was. _

“I’m not scrawny! I’m sphelt.” Derby looked at Adam offended. He had to smile at that.

“Keep telling yourself that.”Adam patted his shoulder.  _ Good. Now let go. Whatever you do don’t stroke him. _ “Now why don’t you put some clothes on before I get snow blinded by your torso.”

“First off, rude. And second it’s too hot for that. I’m sleeping like this.”  _ Lord please help me.  _ “Is that a problem?”  _ Oh crap he’s looking at me funny. _

“No.” Adam says a little too quickly.

“Good.” Derby replied as he crawled into the bed.  _ Come on Adam. You can do this. _

Adam crawled into the bed and tried to go to sleep, but Derby was right. It was way to hot. He was already sweating through his clothes.

“Adam you’re sweating too much. Just take off your pajamas I won’t jump you.”  _ That’s not what I’m worried about. I’d actually really love that.  _ “Unless you ask nicely.” Derby chuckled.  _ Oh God. Images. Come on Adam you can do this. If you just lay here sweating buckets he’ll know something’s wrong. You have self control. _

“I know.” Adam climbed out of bed and stripped to his boxers.  _ You can do this. _ The major problem was the possibility of skin on skin. I mean Derby’s bed wasn’t exactly small but it wasn’t big either. Adam took a deep breath and crawled back under the covers, trying to stay as far away from Derby as he could. Eventually they both fell asleep with no complications.

………………..

Adam slowly opened his eyes and saw it was eight o’clock. Derby’s parents were at work by now and his siblings at various practices and meetings. They’d have the house to themselves until about five o’clock that afternoon. Adam was so comfortable he didn’t want to move yet. That’s when Derby moaned.  _ I wish I could hear that sound all the time.  _ That thought made him more aware of his body. And his woody. He couldn’t let Derby see that. I mean sure it was a normal reaction for a teenage male. And eight times out of ten it’s not sexual. But Adam didn’t think that he could keep a straight face.

When Adam tried to get up he realized something was keeping him on the bed. He lifted the covers and realized it was Derby. He could feel himself blush. Derby had his arm tightly around Adam’s waist. When Adam tried to move again Derby pulled him back until they were back to chest. Adam’s body started heating up from the skin on skin and his penis was betraying him. Now it was definitely sexual. He tried to pry Derby’s arm off but he just gripped tighter. And that’s when Adam realized that Derby had one too. Derby’s erection was pressed against Adam’s ass.  _ Oh shit. _

Adam couldn’t help but get more turned on and when Derby thrust against him that was it. Adam moaned but quickly bit his lip. He couldn’t have Derby hearing him and waking up.  _ He really is going to be the death of me.  _ Derby kept pressing against Adam to the point where Adam was panting slightly. He just knew his pupils were blown with lust.  _ I have to stop this somehow. But what am I going to do without him realizing how I feel.  _ “Derby. Derby wake up.” Adam tried saying but it came out like a moan. At the mention of his name Derby moaned louder and moved his hand slowly up Adam’s stomach and chest.  _ This is my chance. _ But he couldn’t bring himself to move. Frozen in lust and anticipation.

Derby’s hand started to tweak Adam’s nipple and he couldn’t help his gasp. Apparently this just drove Derby on. He started rutting harder, kept tweaking, and gently bite down on Adam’s neck. Adam was panting really bad now. He needed to stop this before it got too far.  _ I’m taking advantage of Derby! This has to stop.  _ Adam got some of his bearings and tried to get up again, but as soon as he shifted Derby’s arm wrapped around him again pulling him close. Derby was nipping and sucking on Adam’s neck. “Please.” He tried to say stop but it came out as a moan. Adam knew his ass was probably going to be raw from the rubbing of the fabric. But he really didn’t care.

When Derby heard that his hand slowly went down to rest on Adam’s thigh. His rutting had slowed to a gentle thrust now. His hand started to drift underneath the fabric of Adam’s boxers. Adam tilted his head back as he moaned through biting his lip. Derby’s hand went to the top of his best friend’s boxers and started to rub him gently. Adam felt like he was going to scream, or die. It felt so good and so right, but he knew he was taking advantage of his friend. Who was probably thinking about Adam’s sister, Ivy.  _ God this was so messed up. Does this make me a bad friend?  _

Derby’s fingers grazed to tip of Adam’s cock and he moaned throatily with a ‘Derby’ while instinctively spreading his legs, to give better access. When he did that Derby’s erection slipped between his thighs. Derby’s hand slithered through the hole in his boxers. The second Derby’s hand wrapped around Adam’s erection his back arched with the force of his moan and his leg twitched, closing his thighs around Derby’s hard cock.

Derby groaned and began pumping his hips in time with the hand on Adam’s erections.  _ I’m the worst best friend in existence.  _ Adam thought but couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. He knew he was going to regret it later. Maybe even lose Derby all together, but at the moment all that mattered was Derby, his best friend and long time crush, was touching him. And he was to blown on lust, longing, happiness, and love to care about the consequences. Derby just kept pumping his hips through Adam’s thighs, right under his ass. And that hand on his manhood. He just couldn’t handle it anymore. It was too much. Then Derby bit hard on his jugular as he came with a scream muffled by Adam’s skin. Adam stuck his fist in his mouth biting it hard to muffle his scream of ‘DERBY’ as he came right after his best friend.

Adam was sated and without thinking he lean his head to the side and back, before locking lips with his best friend. He froze thinking derby would wake up and realize what happened, but instead Derby kissed back. Adam turned his body around so their fronts were touching. Derby pushed him into the bed and climbed on top of him, deepening the kiss. Adam’s hands went to explore Derby’s back gripping and clawing trying to get more contact. Then Derby pulled back and opened his eyes. Adam’s face was a mixture of fear and shock. 

With one giant smirk Derby said, “I knew you liked me.” Then he reattached their lips.


End file.
